


Changing Perspective

by Leyfromfaraway



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Vasquez - Freeform, Bodyswap, F/F, Game Night, Lyra - Freeform, Sanvers - Freeform, Space Dad Hank Henshaw | J'onn J'onzz, SuperCorp, The DEO, superfriends - Freeform, superfriends switching bodies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyfromfaraway/pseuds/Leyfromfaraway
Summary: What happens when a strange artifact makes the Superfriends switch bodies? Kara, Lena, Alex, Maggie, Winn and James find themselves in an impossible situation. Tensions can be felt within the group, but they have to work together to solve this problem before Cadmus next attack.





	1. A day like any other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Detective Sawyer! It's nice to see you again!”, said Supergirl formally as she flew down to the crime scene she was called to. 

Standing in her over sized NCPD police jacket, Maggie turn around when she heard her girlfriend's sister's voice. The sister who also happens to be National City beloved hero.

“Supergirl” Maggie greeted her with a smile and a nod like the detective that she is.

“What's the situation?'' Kara asked as neutraly as you can manage. 

Maggie has been working in partnership with the DEO for a couple of month now, but being Alex's girlfriend, Kara has come to like her and already considers her to be part of the inner circle of the superfriends. But on the job they have to keep their relationship professional, they don't want to give any reason for villains to think that they are close friends.

“My team already examined the scene. Seems like there was a knife fight, multiple lasirations on both bodies.”, Maggie paused as she grouched next to one of the victims. “The conclusion being that, Alien n°1 over here killed Alien n°2, but then bleed to death a few meters away.'' Maggie explained pointing respectively at the purple skined alien with sharp nails and a large knive in his hands in front of her and a smaller alien with a wierdly shaped tail.

“Do we know why they were fighting?”

“No idea, maybe some alien mafia vendetta. There are no solid leads for now'' the detective responed obviously disappointed, “but we did find this strange objet in one of the alien's pocket, I don't think it has anything to do with the murder though.”

Maggie handed her an oddly shaped silver artifact with some alien language carvings on. Kara took the artifact bare handed and turned it around trying decipher the symbols.

“Any idea what that thing is?”

“Well, It's definitaly alien”, said Kara, but after seeing Maggie looking at her with a judgemental stare in her eyes and with her head tilted to the side which she always does, the people surrounding them wouldn't know but Kara knows that it's just for teasing, she added : “Obviously... I will get it back to the DEO so that Agent Danvers can exam it.”

“Alright, you do that, my team is going to bag these bodies for further investigation.”

Seeing that her duty was done here , Kara relaxed and whispered so that only Maggie could hear her : “So, we're still on for game night at my place?”

“Yeah, of course! See you later, I'll bring the beers and something stronger for you from the bar.” Maggie whispered back.

With these words, Kara flew away in the direction of the DEO with an excited feeling in her chest. Tonight is going to be fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay awesome!  
> Come talk to me on tumblr : Cihppastelly or Leyfromfaraway.


	2. Disappointments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Kara flew through the window and landed in the middle of the DEO HQ, where she found Winn, J'onn, James in his Guardian suit and...

“Ms.Luther?” Kara blurred out not expecting Lena to be here.

“Supergirl! Nice to see you in action again” greeted Lena with a smile on her lips that could melt the girl of steel, and it did.

“Can I ask what are you doing here?” asked Kara as she tried to compose herself.

“I got called in to answer some questions about Cadmus and my mother. And to sign some papers that officialy makes me a technology consultant for the DEO.”

“Well, congratulations! I'm sure we will be able to help each other in the future.”

Kara smiled and looked at Lena a little longer than she should have. Suddenly aware that she's staring, she cleared her throat and turned to Winn.

“Agent Schott. I've got something for you.”

“Ooohhh! I'm getting a present from Supergirl? Most be christmas.” said Winn spinning around in his DEO issued chair looking like a kid in a candy store.

“Can you help me figure out what it is?”

Kara handed him the artifact. After several minutes of examination and database searching, he declared : “No idea, I can't find anything in the system that matches these symbols. Maybe you can pass it to Alex so she can test it to find out what materials it's made from.”

Winn with his playful personnality, threw the artifact in the general direction of Kara, knowing she could catch it with her super speed. But, what he didn't anticipate was that Kara was mesmerized by Lena. So hypnotized that she didn't even feel the artifact hit her right in the face. It took James with his cat like reflexes to launch forward and catch the artifact midair for it to not hit the ground.

“Agent Schott! Do I have to fire you? This is not a toy, we don't know what it will do.” scolded Director Jonzz. “Supergirl, bring the objet to Agent Danvers, so that we can call it a day.”

“Will do, J'onn”. Kara took the objet back from James and started to head upstairs. She was surprised when she was stopped by Lena's hand on her arm.

“I'll come with you, Agent Danvers wants to talk to me.”

“What? Why?... Why?...” Kara felt herself tense up, why would her sister want to talk to Lena.

“Well, I don't know exactly, but I think that she doesn't like the idea of a Luthor being close to her sister.” Lena smirked at Supergirl thinking of Kara.

Kara felt warm seeing she had such an effect on Lena, but she decided to let it go for now, feeling that it wasn't the time to bring it up.

“Alright, let's go then”, she said joyfully.

They climbed up the stairs together and arrived side by side in Alex's lab.

“K... Supergirl, and Ms. Luthor.”

They greeted each other in the most awkward way possible. Leaving the room in complete silent.

Kara broke the silence by getting down to business : “Detective Sawyer found this artifact at a crime scene, think you can analyse it?”

“Sure. Eh... Supergirl? Can we please have the room, I need to talk to Ms. Luthor.” annonced Alex throwing a glance at Kara so that she can take the hint.

Kara loves her sister and her protectiveness, but she was still confused about what Alex wanted from Lena. She handed the objet to Alex, left the room and rejoined Winn downstairs, not using her superhearing to respect their privacy. 

About two hour later, Alex came down looking frustrated.

“I did all the exams I could, but it's like the objet doesn't exist, you can touch it physically but chemically, there're no material like it.

"Well, that's a shame."

"It doesn't seems to be dangerous though, so I already locked it up in evidence. I'll continue my research tomorrow.”

Kara looked around : “Where did Lena go?”

“She left already, she had to get back to L-Corp.”

“Oh... ok then... shall we go? It's the end of the day and I already told Maggie to meet us at my apartment.” 

Alex, knowing her sister could see that Kara was disappointed. Though, she was surprised that Kara could put on such a good act, because the others doesn't seem to notice.

"Let's go, Superfriends!!", said Kara highfiving everyone.

They walked out of the DEO side by side, all excited for game night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tensions, tensions...  
> Why did Alex want to talk to Lena? Mysteries...  
> Stay awesome!  
> Come talk to me on tumblr : Cihppastelly or Leyfromfaraway.


	3. A night not like any other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Ehhhh... my head...”

Alex woke up with one of the worst headaches of her life. 'I must have drank too much at Kara's last night'. The morning sunlight was tapping her right in the face, she silently cursed the sun and still tried very hard to open her eyes. It wasn't the first time that she blacked out from alcohol, so she wasn't even surprised, the agent could remember knocking on Kara's door the night before but she didn't remember getting back to her place. Her eyes slowly adapted to the brightness of the room she in.

“Wait... What the hell?”, she blinked and frowned as she quickly realised that she was actually lying on Kara's apartment's floor, just dehind the couch. 'Was I so drunk that I couldn't get myself home? I thought I told Kara and Maggie to not let me drink'. 

Alex was every much aware of her addiction, it was her way to cope with her mother being hard on her, her being confused about her sexuality and her father dying, then coming back, then losing him again to his betrayal. But, during yet an other game night about two month ago, she was so intoxicated that she tried to get into Maggie's pants, right in front of all her friends and her sister. Even since that night they now call 'the incident', she has been trying to control herself with the help of the persons she loves. It was very difficult at times, when she would lose an agent or when her sister got hurt, Alex really wanted to forget the day she had, to drown herself in alcohol. But, Maggie was patient and kind and kept Alex from drinking herself to death, that's one of the many reasons why Alex loves her.

'Wait, why would they let me past out on the floor? Something not right.'

Suddently more alert, but with her head still pounding, she looked around the apartement, her DEO training kicking in. Her vision was limited, because of the couch in front of her, she couldn't see the entire apartement. She finally distinguished Winn lying on the floor a few feet away from her. The elder Danvers sister couldn't get on her feet, so she tried to crawl to his side. Her body felt weird, like it wasn't her own, yet it still felt very familiar. She barely managed to complete the task.

“Winn? Wake up! What the fuck happened to us?”

“Maggie?... What did you call me?” Winn answers blinking confusely.

'What? Did he just call me Maggie? Did he hit his head?' 

“I'm not Maggie, what's wrong with you?”

Alex's mind was running as fast as it could, she had so many questions, but she had to make sure that all her friends were ok, and she had to find Kara and Maggie. She was checking Winn for injuries when a weak voice coming from behind the kitchen counter made her concentration shift.

“What am I doing here? Is this Kara's apartment?”

“James, you ok?” She asked as she saw the tall man emerged for his cover, very unstable on his feet. James keeping himself steady with both hands on the kitchen counter looked at her with questioning eyes, like she was speaking some alien language he didn't understand.

Alex and Winn also managed to stand up very carefully. The three of them stood there starring at each other for a couple of seconds. Until someone's shouting made them jump.

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BODY”

Alex turned around to see Kara with a very angry expression on her face and her index finger pointing up at Alex accusingly.

“Kara, what's getting into you? Calm down!” Alex rised her hands, trying to reasure her sister.

“KARA? I'M NOT KARA? WHAT?”

So many thing were hapenning at the same time, it was hard to keep up. They get interrupted once again by a voice behind Alex, complaining.

“Ohhh...Will you stop shouting... My head hurts... What's happening?”

Alex turned around and jumped once again as she saw herself standing right in front of her wearing her clothes from last night. Working at the DEO, the agent was seem aliens, killer cyborgs, interdimensional protals (on multiple occasions), she even fought the evil version of her sister. But, this was by far the craziest and the wierdest thing she ever experienced. This was next level. The imposter was looking down at herself smiling, and her hands was wondering hesitently around her chest.

“Ouuuuhhh, eh guys? I think... I think I'm a woman. How much did we drink last night. Must have been wild.”

This time is Alex's turn to freak out and scream : “OH MY GOD, WHO ARE YOU? STOP LOOKING AT ME... AT YOU... AT MY BODY LIKE THAT!”. She felt violated.

“Oh Rao! I don't know what happening, but can we all stop yelling for a second so we can think clearly. My head... is about to explode.” declared Winn.

All of them was now standing in Kara's living room, looking all very confused and extremely tense. They all took a deep breath, not knowing what to say. 

James was the first one to talk : “I don't know what exactely is happening to us, but I think we are not in our own bodies...”, looking at his hands and more to himself than to the others he added : “...definetly not our own bodies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I don't have a lot of free time and I'm not a writer, so bear with me.  
> So who got who's body? A bit of detective work for you guys!
> 
> Stay awesome!  
> Come talk to me on tumblr : Cihppastelly or Leyfromfaraway.


	4. Indefinite questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, I will use these : ([])  
> For instance Alex being in Maggie's body, she will be referred to like this : Alex ([Maggie]).
> 
> Enjoy!

James : “Maggie? You want to start?”

Alex looked around. 'Maggie? Oh my god Maggie is missing'. She was about to alarm the others when she saw that the gaze of Winn, James, Kara and the person in her body were on her. She looked down at her body. The boots, the tight jeans, the shirt and the jacket she was wearing were all her girlfriend's. She looked at her hands, they were Maggie's hands, and her fingers were Maggie's fingers, which Alex was very familiar with. Now that she thought about what else was different with her body, she also felt shorter, like at least four inches shorter. Alex knows Maggie's body, as she spend many nights exploring every detail, she knows every little freakle on her girlfriend's body. 

“Oh, so... apparently I'm in Maggie's body” Alex declared when she finally looked back up to her friends, this would explain why Maggie was missing. “Yeah ok... I'm Alex”.

Winn : “Oh wow! Ok, Alex? Really?”

Alex([Maggie]) just nodded. Winn made a face that was familiar to Alex, but not on the tech geek. She wondered who was inside his body.

Winn : “Alright... so where did Maggie go?”

“I'm right here.” Kara held up a hand, and waved a little at them.

Alex ([Maggie]) needed a second to get a hold at herself, but failed miserably. She was in her girlfriend's body, which was weird enough, but her girlfriend was in her sister's body? She bent down holding her knees. She felt her knees to weak, and her head was still hurting.

Alex ([Maggie]) : “Oh you got the be kidding me... I can't stand up straight”

At her last word, she saw Kara smirk. That was Maggie alright.

Maggie ([Kara]) : “You can never stand up staight, Danvers. Even more so since you meet me.”

Alex ([Maggie]) : “Stop flirting with me, you're in my sisters body.”

Maggie ([Kara]) : And you're in mine, how does it feel by the way?”

Maggie's eyebrow shot up, again very unlike Kara.

James : “Alright, how about Kara, where are you?”

“That would be me”, this time Winn raised his hand.

“Awkward! Ahah!” The person in Alex's body declared, laughing not even trying to control herself.

Maggie ([Kara)] : “Well then, I guess it's Winn in Alex's body.” 

“Yep, I'm in Alex's body.” Winn([Alex)] said still giggling.

Alex([Maggie]) : “Schott, I swear to god. Don't be weird, and stop thinking of whatever you're thinking right now. Or, the second we get back to our own bodies, you're dead.” 

“Are you theatening yourself, agent Danvers? With your girlfriend's body?” Winn ([Alex)] said teasingly raising an eyebrow. 

Alex ([Maggie]) recognized her face as her flirty face, which she practiced a lot in front of the mirror, trying to impress Maggie. Alex ([Maggie]) would never admit that her mind just went to a very dirty place right there.

“Just... shut up!” said Alex ([Maggie]) blushing fifty shades of red.

Winn ([Alex]) : “Wow, I didn't know that I could make you blush that much Maggie!” changing his gaze from Alex ([Maggie]) to Maggie ([Kara]).

Maggie ([Kara]) : “Get it together, Danvers! You're in my body remember! Stop making me embarrasse myself!”

Seeing her sister call her “Danvers” was definitely a first. Winn ([Alex]) giggled again.

“Ok, guys? Tune it down a little, please. We are all on edge and we all want to find out what happened to us. Everybody stay calm.” said James drawing the attention of the room back to him.

Maggie ([Kara]) : “James? Wait... are you still James?”

James : “I...eh...no... I'm... I'm not James...well, this is going to be weird.”

Winn ([Alex]) : “Yeah, that's the right word...”

Who could be in James's body? It was just the five of them at game night.

“Spill it! Who ever you are!”, said Alex ([Maggie]) taking a step towards James menacingly.

James : “Agent Danvers, please. Eh... I'm Lena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I don't really have time to write the chapters, they are short I know!  
> I'm literally all over France participating in contests for my studies. I just updated from a Mcdonald's, cause I don't have wifi at the hotel.  
> Either way have a nice day and stay awesome!  
> Come talk to me on tumblr : Cihppastelly or Leyfromfaraway.


	5. Trying hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Kara ([Winn)] : “Lena? Why are you here with us? You weren't with us last night.”

Maggie ([Kara]) : “And if you're Lena, then where the hell is James?”

Lena ([James)] : “In my body I presume, back in my office, where I apparently passed out, like the rest of you.”

Kara ([Winn)] : “Oh! That's bad! He's going to be so confused.”

Alex ([Maggie)] : “Now that we know who's who. We need to get to the DEO, so that we can figure out what exactly made us switch bodies like that. Whatever it is it most be powerful for have an effect all across town with Ms. Luthor and James.”

Maggie ([Kara]) : “Another good question is why the six of us were affected.”

They all noded and agreed, when a phone rang. Maggie ([Kara]) dug in her jean's front pocket and took out Kara's phone.

Maggie ([Kara]): “Oh, Kara it's your phone... It's from Lena... I mean James.”

Kara ([Winn)] took the phone and answered it : “James? … No, it's Kara, I'm in Winn's body, yeah Lena only has my number in her phone... You ok?... Yeah I know... everybody is wierded out here too, we all switched bodies and we don't know that caused it... Eh, Lena is in yours... Yeah... No... No... Oh my god! Stop teasing me... it's not funny... Ok... Can you join us at the DEO as quick as possible? Yeah... You ok on your own? Sure? Eh... I think Lena has a driver on call.”

Lena ([James]) : “Yeah, his number is on my desk.”

Kara ([Winn]) : “The number on her desk. Ok... see you later. Be careful.” 

Alex ([Maggie]) : “Ok, first things first, we all need name tags, so we don't get confused. Left top cupboard, right?”

She was about to reach up, when she realised something.

Alex ([Maggie]) : “Eh... Winn can you go get it?”

Winn ([Alex]) looked at her confused : “Why are you asking me? You're closer.”

Alex felt embarrassed. She turned her eyes to Maggie ([Kara]) and said apologetically : “Eh... I can't reach it.” She was going to pay for it later.

Maggie ([Kara]) facepalmed herself, and Winn ([Alex]) laughed.

Lena ([James]) : “Alright, alright, I'll help. It's not everyday you get to be at least 6 feet 2 may as well take advantage.”

It took them two minutes to all get name tags stickers on their chests. Suddently, Alex felt Maggie ([Kara]) tense up.

Maggie ([Kara]) : “Can you guys hear that.”. She looked very uncomfortable.

They all paused for a second, but nobody could hear anything unusual.

Maggie ([Kara]) put her hands over her ears, now she was in pain : “Oh god... it's so loud.”. She was in so much pain that she fell backwards, she tried to catch herself up by putting her hands on the kitchen counter's corner. But the latter cracked and broke like it was nothing.

Alex ([Maggie]) : “Oh my god, Maggie? Are you ok? Babe? Do you have Kara's powers?” 

She tried to approche Maggie ([Kara]), but the other immediatly backed away. Alex's memories brought her back to when she was 14, when Kara first got to earth. Of all of her sister's powers, freeze breath and heat vision developped much later, but Kara had super strenght and her inhuman hearing as soon as she landed. Superman couldn't help, so Kara had to deal with the consequences herself. One time, Alex found her couped up in a corner of the livingroom, after Kara broke the fridge door trying to get herself some milk. One other time, Alex had to comfort her during a commun thunderstorm, the noises being too overwelming for the extremely sensitive ears of a super 12 year old girl. Kara took years to control her power, Alex can only imagine what Maggie is feeling right now. Alex really wanted to help, seeing her girlfriend in her sister's body, so frightened. But Kara is the only one who can really understand Maggie's struggle, she's the only one who can help. So, Alex looked at Kara ([Winn]), begging for her aid. Her sister immediatly understood.

Kara ([Winn]) : “Oh Rao, I didn't realise... Maggie... You are going to be fine! You just have to do everything very carefully, very gently. Just keep the glasses on, so that your x-ray vision don't bother you and try only to tune in to the voice you want to hear. Don't worry I will help you, I just wish we don't get stuck too long.”

Kara ([Winn]) approched Maggie ([Kara]) very carefully, like she was trying to befriend a frightened wild animal. It was a perfect description of the situation. Maggie ([Kara]) let herself get approched, reasurred by her girlfriend's sister's soft and calming voice. But, what Lena ([James]) said next scared them all.

“What's do you mean, Kara's powers?”

With all this confusion, everybody forgot that Lena didn't know about Supergirl real identity, she didn't know that her two and only friends in National City were one and the same. Everybody turned around and stared at her, feeling the air suddenly tense up. While the gears were turning in Lena ([James]) head.

The dots finally connecting, Lena ([James]) looked at Kara ([Winn]) in disbelief : “Of course... Kara is Supergirl... How could I be so blind and so naive, it was right in front of my face this whole time...”

Leaving Maggie, Kara([Winn]) walked hesitantly towards Lena ([James]), not knowing what to do : “Lena...”, her voice was shaking, she was nervous about how her friend would react. Stopping in front of Lena ([James]), she took her hands : “I'm so sorry, Lena. I really really wanted to tell you. Every time I saw you, it felt like I was betraying you.”

Lena ([James]) took back her hands and avoided Kara's([Winn]) gaze visibly upset : “Yeah, right...You never wanted to be my friend. You just wanted to get close to me, because I'm just a Luthor to you, just like I am to everybody else.”

Being a Luthor meant that she couldn't trust or be trusted by anybody easily, Lena knew that, but she thought that the reporter who comforted her at the worst moment of her life would be trustworthy. 

Kara([Winn]) : “No, Lena, no. I don't see the Luthor in you. I never saw you as a Luthor. All I see is Lena, this amazing and genius woman. You're not your family, just like I'm not just Supergirl, I'm still Kara, I'm still your friend. Please believe me...”

When Lena ([James]) finally looked into Kara's([Winn]) eyes, of course she didn't see Kara's eyes but she could feel the same compassion, the same understanding as if she was actually seeing her favorite reporter begging for forgiveness. But, Kara lied to her. Kara lied to her like everybody lies to her constantly. She couldn't forgive her this easily.

Winn ([Alex]) whispered to the other two person in the room : “I'm feeling a lot of sexual tension between myself and James, and I'm not really liking it...”, of course Winn would do a comment on the not so funny situation of the moment. “Even when they switch bodies, you can feel the chemistry between them... Why the hell aren't they together already?”

Alex could name many reason for a Luthor to know a Super's secret identity to be bad. But, Maggie was more important at the moment.

Alex ([Maggie]) : “Alright guys? Eh... I mean ladies. I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to deal a problem at a time and Kara, Maggie really need your help.”

Kara ([Winn]) : “Right...”

Kara ([Winn]) gave an apologetic look to Lena ([James]) and returned to Maggie's ([Kara]) side.

Alex ([Maggie]) sighed : “We have to get to the DEO as fast as possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay awesome!  
> Come talk to me on tumblr : Cihppastelly or Leyfromfaraway.


	6. Solution not found...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's add J'onn, Lyra and Vasquez in the mixt. Like it's not confusing enough. :p  
> A part was inspired by a comment by Emily. Thanks!
> 
> Enjoy!

They arrived at the DEO 15 minutes later, driving Maggie's car, with Alex ([Maggie]) actually in the driver's seat, Lena ([James]) in the passenger seat obviously still mad at Kara for not trusting her. Which leaves Maggie ([Kara]), Kara ([Winn]), and Winn ([Alex]) in the back seats. Kara ([Winn]) was trying everything in her power, which was not much, to reassure Maggie ([Kara]), who was jumping at every noises, she was scared, tired and in pain. Alex's heart was aching, she knew that she couldn't do anything for Maggie, she just wished that there would be some device at the DEO that can help Maggie and that J'onn could help her find a solution to their problem.

When they finally arrived at the DEO, they all got out of the car one by one. Expect Maggie ([Kara]), who wouldn't get out, more accuraly she couldn't. The world around her was too overwelming, she was curled up in the backseat, rocking back and forth with her hands over her ears. Alex ([Maggie]) approched her, like she did with her sister years ago. 

“Maggie?”, she said in a whisper as solf as possible. 

Alex ([Maggie]) cuped her face, “Maggie, I need you to listen to me, please.” 

Maggie ([Kara]) still couldn't look at her, her eyes was closed and she was murmuring : “I can't... I can't, I can't.”

“Maggie, sweetie. I know you're scared, but I need you to be strong for me,ok? I need you to concentrate on my heartbeat. It will help you.” 

Maggie ([Kara]) listened and relaxed enough to open her eyes. Alex ([Maggie]) was smiling at her.

“That's it... now, come on, I'll help you. We need to get you inside.”

The group walked in the building. James ([Lena]) was already there and had explained the situation to J'onn. He picked up Maggie ([Kara]) in his arms and said that he had set up a meeting table in the green room. Winn ([Alex]) hurried ahead and activated the room, which filled with low kryptonite radiation, enough to supress Maggie's ([Kara]) powers, but not enough to hurt her.

While they headed to the room in question, Kara ([Winn]) had time to talk to James ([Lena]) : “You got here ok?”

James ([Lena]) : “Yeah, all good. The driver was clearly confused. I can only imagine that it's not everyday you see your boss struggle to walk in heels and a very tight skirt. How do you women do it? Espect!”

Kara ([Winn]) laughed at the image. She looked at Lena ([James]) who was walking in front of her and sighed. James ([Lena]) put his hand on Kara's ([Winn]) shoulders. They stopped in the middle of the corridor while the others went ahead.

“She found out you're Supergirl, didn't she? How are you doing?”

“It's not good. I lied to her. She'll never forgive me.”

“Kara, you know as well as I do, you didn't have a choice. Just give her time and a little space, she'll come around.”

“I don't know James, every person in her life betrays her, and now I'm no exception.” Kara ([Winn]) was on the verge of tears.

“Just be there for her when she askes, and she'll come back to you. I know you've dying to ask her out.” James ([Lena]) winked at her. When Kara ([Winn]) tried to deny it, he just stared at her, with his left eyebrow rised.

“You looking at me in her body like that doesn't help. I knew I shouldn't have drank with you last week. I tend to say the truth when I'm drunk. You ok with this?”

James ([Lena]) chuckled : “Of course, I know we didn't work out, but I still love you... as a friend. Come on, let's get to that room, so we can fix the mess we're in, and then you can get back to your girl.”

They arrived side by side in the green room. Everybody was sitting around a table and Maggie ([Kara]) seems to have recoved. Kara ([Winn]) and James ([Lena]) joined them and J'onn started the briefing.

J'onn : “We can all say that this is an impossible situation. We don't have any leads for now to defuse the problem. So, let's start by assessing what each and everyone of you did yesterday.”

And point by point, hour by hour, they narrated their day.

“Could it be in the food? I kinda of ate a bad egg yesterday at breakfast.”

Maggie ([Kara]) : “No, Schott. It has to be something we have in commun, the six of us.”

“How about that mission we went through? The one where Alex got scratched. She's been around us all day. She could have infected us.”

“You got injured, Danvers? Why didn't you tell me?”

“Don't worry Mags, it was nothing. It was a routine mission, and I passed the medical exam after it.”

J'onn : “I was on that mission, I haven't been affected.”

Winn ([Alex]) : “Maybe it's your alien physiologie.”

Kara ([Winn]) : “Winn, please, you're not helping.”

At that moment they got interrupted by a cry coming from the corridor.

“WINN!! WHERE IS MY HONEY SMELLING HUMAN BOYFRIEND?”

J'onn pinched his nose : “Agent Schott, did you give DEO access to your girlfriend?”

“Maybe...”, he answered trying to look innocent and avoiding his director's gaze.

They heard a couple of loud bangs and an agent screaming before Lyra appeared at the door.

Lyra : “Ah! Here you are!”

Nobody had time to say anything. Lyra just lounched herself at Kara ([Winn]) and kissed her full on the mouth. Alex ([Maggie]) could feel Lena ([James]) tense up beside her. Kara immediatly complained and pushed her away, face in disgust.

Kara ([Winn]) : Ewww, Tongue... Why?

Lyra looked at her boyfriend with her arms still around his neck and said, confused : “You never seems to complain before!”

They stopped her before she tried to kiss Kara ([Winn]) again and explain the situation to her who seems ultimately uninterested. She did comment : “Winn is in Alex's body? I can get behind that actually” , earning a giggle from Maggie ([Kara]) who in turn received an elbow in the ribs from Alex ([Maggie]) and apologized. Lyra approched Winn ([Alex]) this time and kissed him, which he allowed of course. This time is Maggie's ([Kara]) turn to complain : “Now, just wait a minute...”. The detective's kryptonien blood was boiling and her girlfriend was beet red. Lyra smirked and just told Winn ([Alex]) to come find her when the situation ends, and went on her way.

“Well, that was... different.”, said J'onn wishing that he hadn't seen any of that shenanigans. “We need a break. Let's take five.”

Maggie's ([Kara]) head was hurting due to the radiation, so she had a lie down on one of the temporary beds that was moved in the green room. Alex ([Maggie]) and Kara ([Winn]) were by her side. On the other side of the room James ([Lena]) and J'onn were talking, that's when Lena ([James]) decided to take Winn ([Alex]) aside.

Lena ([James]) : “Why aren't you mad?”

Winn ([Alex]) : “About what? Lyra?”, Lena ([James]) nodded and Winn ([Alex]) continued : “She didn't know she wasn't me. I have nothing to worry about.”

Lena ([James]) turned her head to Kara ([Winn]) and said thoughtfully : “Yeah... I guess.”

Winn ([Alex]) observed her for a moment : “You, on the other hand, are jealous.”

Lena ([James]) looked at her interlocutor in disbelieve : “No I'm not. I don't know what you're talking about.”

“I have seen this look on James before, believe me, I know! This is jealousy!”

Lena stared at him suspiciously : “What do you mean? Did they use to date?”

Winn ([Alex]) smirked and pointed at her : “My point exactly.”

The CEO didn't have time for a come back, J'onn was gathering them up again : “Let's continue, Detective Sawyer, how about you? Anything special?”

“How about that stone I gave the DEO yesterday, did you ever found out what is was?”

“No, I analysed it, nothing came up.”

Kara ([Winn]) : “Wait, but we all held it right? One way or another.”

J'onn : “Now, we're going somewhere.”

James ([Lena]) : “Yes, but I held it with gloves on.”

Maggie ([Kara]) : “Me too, apparently it doesn't matter. I wasn't at the DEO yesterday. That the only event we all have in commun.”

Kara ([Winn]) : “How about you Lena?"

Lena ([James]) : “I helped Agent Danvers study it before leaving, so I've been in contact with it too.” She exchanged a knowing look with the agent.

Alex ([Maggie]) : "Yeah, that's right. I locked the artifact up in evidence. It's item 327."

J'onn : “Agent Schott, contact Agent Vasquez, she's in the evidence room right now doing some paper work.”

Winn ([Alex]) talked into his coms : “Vasquez? This is Agent Sc... Danvers. We need you to retrieve item 327 from evidence and bring it to the green room."

They waited for a response. When the answer came through, they all looked at each other, not understanding what Vasquez just said.

Alex ([Maggie]) : What do you mean it's missing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to know what you guys think of the characters. Are they true to themselves?  
> And comment on what you found funny. I'm trying to improve my writing.
> 
> Stay awesome!  
> Come talk to me on tumblr : Cihppastelly or Leyfromfaraway.


	7. Anytime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not ready for season 2 finale, are you?
> 
> Everybody just enjoy this chapter.

Alex ([Maggie]) : What do you mean it's missing?”

Vasquez : “I mean, Ma'am, that item 327 is not in it's placement. Maybe Agent Danvers misplaced it.”

Alex ([Maggie]) : “That's not possible, I placed it there myself. Have you check the security cameras?”

Vasquez : “With all due respect, ma'am. But, you don't have the clearance to give me orders.”

Alex ([Maggie]) couldn't believe her ears, but she had to admit that Agent Vasquez was a damn good agent and that it was very brave of her to stand up for herself. Of course what she said was true and Maggie hasn't her superior officer, so the detective didn't have the rights to command the agent.

Maggie ([Kara]) looked at Alex's ([Maggie]) stupefied face and chuckled : “It's ok, Vasquez. We'll explain the situation to you later, we can't do it on the coms. Join us in the green room.”

Alex ([Maggie]) thanked her with a silence nod and a couple of minutes later, Vasquez joined them in the green room and was explained the situation. She apologied to Alex ([Maggie]).

Alex ([Maggie]) smiled and put her hand on Vasquez's shoulder : “Don't worry about it, Vasquez. I would be mad is she didn't talk me off.”

They spend the rest of the day checking security cameras and interrogating other agents to see if any of them noticed anything suspicious.

Alex ([Maggie]) was looking over Winn ([Alex]) and Vasquez's shoulders : “Still nothing? It couldn't have just disappeared out of thin air...”

Winn ([Alex]) : “Geez, Danvers, patience much?” 

While Alex ([Maggie]) was pressuring her co-workers, Kara ([Winn]) approched Maggie ([Kara]) and set down beside her on the bed, backs against the wall.

Kara ([Winn]) : “Hey, you doing ok?”

“Yeah, I'm good, don't you worry about me”, she replied, eyes looking in the distance, but not actually seeing anything, “just tired I guess, it's been a long day.”. After a moment, she turned to face Kara ([Winn]) : “You know little Danvers, if the situation wasn't this crazy, I would have loved to give it try at your whole... superheroing.

“My whole superheroeing?”, Kara ([Winn]) glanced at her smiling, a look of disbelief in her eyes.

“Yeah. What? Think I can't handle it?”

“Well... it's just that the last time I picked you up, you held on to me really tight and you yelled at me the whole flight to not let you fall.”

The dectective laughed, remembering : “Yeah, you're probably right, flying wouldn't be my thing. But, it would be nice to see through doors or to, you know, be able to check on Alex any time of the day.”

They both looked at Alex ([Maggie]) who was still hovering around the monitors.

“You're good for her you know?”, the sister said returning her gaze to the detective.

“Likewise, Kara.”

“An alien sister and the woman who made her realise that she's gay. We both changed her life when she met us.”

“And we're both there for our girl when she needs us, that's the most important thing.”

Kara ([Winn]) agreed silently. Her sister opened up since she meet Maggie, and Kara was glad that they found each other. She wondered if she could ever find the same happiness some day. A mouvement caught her eye and she looked up, Lena ([James]) was standing in front of them.

“Hey... can I talk to you?”, the CEO said, shyly.

Maggie ([Kara]) stood up : “And, that's my cue, I'll go check if they found anything useful.”

Lena ([James]) took Maggie's ([Kara]) place next to the reporter and for a moment they didn't know that to say.

“I own you an apologie...”

“What? No, Lena I'm the one who should apologize to you. You're so, so important to me and I been lying to you, I...”

“I get it.”, she whispered barely audible, interrupting Kara ([Winn]).

“Lena?”, Kara ([Winn]) tried to look Lena ([James]) in the eyes, but the CEO wouldn't alow her. The younger woman was observing the busy room.

“I get why you didn't tell me... I get it.”, she took a big pregnant pause. “All these people around us, every single one of them, your sister, all your friends, they're your family. They loves you and you love them. I get it, because your secret identity is not only about you, but it's also about your family. You can't let people in because you're not only protecting you, you're also protecting them. I get it, because if I had this family of yours, I wouldn't tell my secrets to just anyone either.”

“Lena... you're not just anyone for me. When I met you, I felt a connection and we became friends... I just... I don't want to lose you, ever. Because, I can't imagine my life without you in it.

Lena ([James]) chuckled before responding : “Did you borrow that from somewhere?”

“Maybe...”, she responded thoughtfully, “Either way, I still have to apologize. Because, for me you're part of this family, and I will never lie to you again.”

“Family... been a long time since I had one of those... your sister is not going to happy about that.”

“Wha...”

“THERE!”, Winn yelled pointing at the screen in front of him, “ At 2am this morning.”

They all gathered around Winn ([Alex]). They could see on the monitor, a male suspect wearing DEO gear taking the artifact with clamps and placing it into a bag, which he took out of the building, without being caught. Damn, he's good. Alex could feel a lump forming in her throat.

J'onn : “It appears that we got ourself a mole. That's Rosenberg, one of our newest recruit. How did he get past the lie detector?”

Alex ([Maggie]) grinded her teeth : “I don't know, but he took off with our only chance to finding out what's happening to us. Damn it!”, she kick a chair so hard that it went flying to the other side of the oval room, James ([Lena]) dodged it just in time. Alex ([Maggie]) walked away from the others and turned her back to them.

Maggie ([Kara]) approched her and tried to comfort her : “Danvers, I know you tend to blame yourself in this kind of situation, but it's not your fault.”

Alex ([Maggie]) couldn't look Maggie ([Kara]) in the eyes : “How is it not my fault. I'm the one who cleared the guy and I trained with him yesterday morning, I should have seen that he was sketchy. I should have seen that he was spying on us. And now the entier DEO is compromised, and without Supergirl or the Guardian, the whole city is vulnerable for Cadmus to attack.”

Maggie ([Kara]) : “Alex, please, not every problem involving your sister is your fault. The day of you blaming yourself because you think you weren't good enough are over. We talked about this, remember?”

Yes, Alex could remember the night of the conversation. The night she lost her father, again. To Cadmus, again. The night she found herself crying in Maggie's arm. The night she fell asleep on the couch, from exhaustion, soothed by Maggie's solf voice telling her that she loves her. It wasn't her fault then, it's not her fault now.

She chuckled with tears in her eyes and nodded : “Yeah, I remember, thanks.”

Maggie ([Kara]) : “Anytime. We're in this together, we're going to find the guys, figure out if he's working alone or not and make him pay.”, she turned and continued her observation to the whole room, “ Either way, this was clearly planned for a long time. And I have to say, it's a pretty good move. He or them managed to take out Supergirl, some top DEO agents and other associates in one night.”

J'onn : “Let's stop admiring our enemis and the way they tricked us. Unfortunately, we have to call it a night. You all had a hard day and deserve some well-earned rest. You all will have to stay in this room for the night, for your security and for further observation.”

Alex ([Maggie]) and Maggie ([Kara]) chose beds next to each other and settled down. The agent caught her girlfriend staring at Winn ([Alex]).

“Mags, what's wrong?”

“Nothing, Danvers, who told you that something was wrong.”

“I can recognise that crinkle on my sister's forehead anytime, even with you in there.”

Maggie ([Kara]) smiled : “Yeah, you know your sister too well.”

“So, what's on your mind?”

The detective turn her gaze toward Winn ([Alex]) again : “I just miss you.”

“What do you mean? I'm right here.”

“Of course, I know. I just... I miss your body.” She saw Alex ([Maggie]) smirked and explained herself : “Not like that...It's just that when I have a bad day, you will always be here to cuddle with me and it calms me. You know, it makes me forget.”

“Awww, Maggie... I miss you too. I mean we can still cuddle, I know Kara wouldn't mind.”

Maggie ([Kara]) pressed her lips together : “Are you sure?”

“Oh my god, are you really using Kara's pout against me?”

“Come here.”, said the detective inviting the agent to be the little spoon.

“What do you mean come here, you come here!”

“But, I 'm tiny.”

“Oooh, this again. I seem to remember you being on the other side of the conversation last time.”

Maggie ([Kara]) just giggled : “Just come here, Danvers.”

Alex ([Maggie]) snuggled up comfortably in the bed, and Maggie ([Kara]) wrapped her arms around the now smaller woman's body.

“Good night, Maggie.”

“Good night, Alex.”

As they all went to sleep, they hoped that tomorrow, their research will bear more fruits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are much appreciated!  
> Stay awesome!  
> Come talk to me on tumblr : Cihppastelly or Leyfromfaraway.


End file.
